the awakening, chpt 35
by ONCE.boy.UPON.meet.A.girl.TIME
Summary: This is my idea for chapter 35. Instead of Liam backhanding Chloe in to wall, he did something else that could just bring Chloe and Derek even closer together and bring out more of her animalistic side. Don't worry, there is no rape. Just to make that clear.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my new idea for a story, i just really wanted to write my own version of a couple of scenes, probably wont be a long story but i hope you injoy it.**

**thank you for the support.**

We ran along the side walk, passing oblivious bystanders to the world around us.

We kept on moving along the puddles in hopes that he would lose our scent and eventually get bored with Liam's little game, but I guess all I could do was hope.

I and Derek, after what felt like running for hours, stopped to catch our breath in an abandoned parking lot, just behind a row of shops that had closed for the night.

We both leaned against the brick wall behind us, trying to catch our breath.

"You wanted tips on self-defence?" Derek said, breathing hard.

I nodded.

"The first lesson our dad taught us? If we are up against a better fighter, the first chance you get, surprise him with your secret move…" he leaned down to my ear.

"Run like hell"

A laugh bubbled up, stopping my teeth from chattering.

I leaned against the wall, trying to get myself to relax as I caught my breath back.

"Look, well catch our breath, and then start moving again. I bet it wont take him long to figure out he lost and start to follow our trail"

I stood up straighter "im good, anytime you want to go-" a shadow moved above our heads and as I looked up I saw Liam jump down from the roof above us and land directly behind Derek. "Your boyfriend's not quite ready to leave yet cutie; he has some business to finish first"

Liam hit Derek with an upper cut, just as he turned his way, sending him reeling to the other side of the car park, towards the street lights. As soon as Derek was on the ground with blood dripping from him mouth. I saw red.

I grabbed for my knife in my back pocket. By the time I had it out; Derek had already hit Liam back and was know on top of him, punching him repeatedly, whilst also trying to block a few shots that were aimed his way.

As they rolled around trying to get a hold of each other, grunts and growls filed the air as more blood went flying from both attacker and victim. At one point Liam was able to grab a hold of Derek's throat and started to slowly twist it the wrong way, with the idea to kill him.

I knew that I couldn't just sit on the side lines anymore. As soon as I saw an opening I went for it. I ran towards Liam with a battle cry on my lips as I plunged the knife in to his thigh. For just a second everything froze, like time couldn't even believe that I had done that, just like I couldn't believe myself.

And then the night air was disturbed as a cry of pain shot passed his lips.

The hands that where still around Derek's throat, lifted up and threw him further away from us, as he hit the ground I herd a groan of pain before I saw slowly try to make it back to his feet.

Just showing how outmatched he was, as Derek always seemed to be indestructible, especially to me.

I turned my eyes back towards Liam, just in time to see him grab for my shoulders and pull me towards him.

For some reason I had the distinct impression that he was about to kiss me. Weird.

But no, instead his lips pulled back in a growl as I witnessed his teeth sharpen and start to glisten as venom dripped from his canines.

That was the only warning that I got as a second later, his teeth descended towards my neck and pierced my skin. The pain was unbearable, the smell of copper filled the air as warm liquid dripped down my neck and my scream filled the silent night.

It only lasted a second; he pulled his teeth out of my neck, and licked the wound making it become more painful. I couldn't stop screaming.

A growl sounded behind me just as I was flung through the air towards a brick wall.

Just my head hit the wall, I herd someone scream my name.

I must have blacked out for a, little while as the next thing I know, strong arms are wrapped around my waist and lifting me up of the ground.

"Chloe, Chloe can you hear me. Oh god, please be ok, are you ok?"

I lifted my head up towards Derek's face and gave a slight nod "yeah, im fine. We need to go" I looked passed his shoulder to see Liam on the ground, whimpering in pain every time he tried to move. "Yeah, come on. We need to get you to a bathroom, like now"

We both set out, walking back through the puddles and in a different direction to the star bucks café that we was heading to.

After about 10 minutes we finally made it to our destination. We walked through the doors and headed straight for the bathrooms, trying to draw as little attention as we could.

Derek grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me in to the men's bathroom and locked it behind us.

Before I could protest he hoisted me on to the counter and started to wash his hands.

The adrenalin in my system started to dull down allowing me to feel the full affect of the bite that I had received, the bite that was currently hidden by my jumper hood.

I rolled up my grey sleeves to wash my arms and kept my hood in place.

I didn't want Derek to see the bite as I didn't want him to worry about it; I wanted to be worried about the person that was actually in the fight.

I turned towards Derek.

"Ok, where are you hurt?" as I stretched my arms out towards him he pushed my hands away and gave me a scowl "im fine" and without saying another word, he grabbed a hold of my arms and started to rub my skin clean with a wet paper towel I didn't know he had.

He stood in front of my slightly between my legs as he concentrated on my arms.

I got a good look at his face that was full of worry and also anger.

"Next time, don't get involved" I looked up into his eyes in shock, what had I done now?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You know what I mean, stay out of my fights, before you get yourself killed for it"

He face was stony and distant. I could hear him murmuring angry curses under his breath while he scrubbed my arms even more with a clean paper towel, taking off the first layer of skin.

"Derek" he ignored me and carried on cleaning.

"Derek, look at me" he still did nothing.

My temper snapped.

"What did you expect me to do, just stand their whilst he killed you? Watched as he snapped you neck like it was a twig? Well im sorry im not some obedient dog that you can order to sit and roll over, but I am not gonna stand there whilst you get hurt. You hear me?"

The shock in his eyes showed how he didn't expect me to snap back, well neither did I to be honest.

I completely snapped at him without even stuttering once. I took his frozen state to my own advantage and hopped down off the counter and started to lift up his own shirt to check his injuries. This seemed to bring him out of his reverie as he quickly grabbed a hold of my wrists and gave me a weird look. "Oh don't worry, im not trying to get you naked, I just need to check the injuries of the guy who was actually in the fight" I turned away from him and grabbed a few paper towels, I went to the sink and soaked them in the water before turning back to Derek, my neck completely forgotten.

"Shirt off" he gave me one last withering look before lifting up his shirt off and placing it on the side of the counter.

His stomach was covered in bruising and blood splatters, like he had been kicked in the chest multiple times by Liam. Stepped forward and gently placed my fingers against his chest, watching as he winced slightly every time I would touch a certain spot over his ribs.

"You have at least two broken ribs and a lot of bruising on your chest so that will be sore for a while" I got the wet towel and started to gently rub it against his chest.

After I was done I threw the paper in the bin and grabbed a couple more, grabbed hold of his chin and started to wipe at his face, allowing me to see the damage under the blood and grime.

I could feel Derek's eyes burn in to me but I ignored him and carried on my exploration.

What he said next put me on edge.

"Chloe….why can I smell your blood?"

I chose to ignore him.

"You have blood in the corner of your eye, but that could just heal up so I won't worry too much about that-

"Chloe?"

"The bruising on your cheek doesn't look too bad and will go within a few days" I gave a short forced laugh" well, you're a werewolf so that might speed up the process a little"

At this point I started to feel a little sick, my stomach was churning and I could feel a thin layer of sweat cover my forehead.

I quickly turned away from him, pretending that I was getting another paper towel and kept on babbling when really I was making sure that he didn't see my face, in fear that he would see my pain.

"Chloe" his voice sounded more worried and sharp than before.

"Where did he hurt you?" I became light headed and my arms grew weak.

What was happening to me? I started to panic a little as I didn't even know what this would mean, being bitten by a werewolf. I didn't really trust the movies.

I was facing away from Derek, towards the wall with the paper towel dispenser, so I had to turn around.

Bad idea.

I felt my self start to fall as my knees just collapsed on me. I new something was seriously wrong.

Before I could hit the ground two strong arms grabbed hold of me and cradled me in to their chest. I herd my name being called a few times but it sounded far away, like I was being called from underwater.

Gentle fingers pressed against my cheek and brushed my hair away from my forehead.

"Come on Chloe. Look at me, open your eyes" I felt so tired suddenly but I pushed my eyes open searching for the green ones I knew so well.

As soon as I opened my eyes I could see the devastation in his as I felt him gently pull the side of my collar away from my neck, getting a good glance at my neck.

He gave a gasp before he stood up quickly with me still in his arms and placed me lying down across the counter. He grabbed the zipper of my jumper and pulled it down as he started to undress me to get a better look.

The pain around my neck slowly started to become unbearable as it pushed its way through to the front of my brain, making its self noticeable.

The last thing that I remember before everything went dark was Derek's voice as he gently started swiping away at my neck, cleaning it of any excess blood and grime,

"Oh god Chloe, I am so sorry…why didn't you just tell me? Im so sorry" I felt something soft brush against my forehead as I herd the panic rise in his voice.

"Why did it have to happen to you? Why you? You stupid girl"


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter**

I could feel my body shake as I became warmer and more agitated.

I couldn't move or hear but I could feel everything that was happening to me, and I wish I couldn't.

Heat rushed through my veins, burning me from the inside out as the pain grew worse. I felt like I was being stretched and torn apart from the inside out, like my bones were shifting, breaking, bending.

I felt like hours before my ears picked up any noise, and my fingers grasped any feeling.

I could hear ragged breathing and a voice next to me, speaking gently in to my ear.

"Its okay…..it's okay"

But how could it be okay? My senses were blind to everything, I could only see darkness and I didn't even know were I was, all I knew was that Derek would be sitting their beside me, helping me through it.

My chest ceased up and suddenly I couldn't breath, I started to panic as I couldn't draw in a breath, like my throat locked up stopping me from taking in much needed air.

Hands franticly grabbed hold of my face trying to shake me out of it, opening my lids for me and pulling me closer to them.

"come on, breath" I opened my eyes and saw a dark moving blur in front of my face I had to blink a couple of times to clear my vision so I could see his face more.

"Chloe…..please, you need to breath for me, come on…you can't leave me now do you hear me?"

I stared in to his eyes as my lungs started to burn and black spots covered my vision.

I passed out.

**Derek POV**

I picked her up off the bathroom counter after outing her jacket back on and started to make my way out of the bathroom with her in my arms. She kept shivering and shaking, sweat trickling down her skin yet cold to the touch.

I ignored the wondering eyes that followed us as I left the café and headed towards and abandoned building on the outskirts of town.

It didn't take long to find one, an old abandoned shoe factory that looks to be undisturbed for the past 10 years.

This would have to do.

I looked down at Chloe's face; her eyes were still closed and was still whimpering in my grasp as she went through the change.

I placed her down on the ground and looked for a window or a door that I could open up for us.

One window on the side of the building was hidden by some dumpster and boxes, so I headed back and picked up Chloe and brought her inside. I made a makeshift bed from cardboard boxes and other materials to keep her as comfortable as possible, and gently placing her down.

I noticed that her temperature had dropped even lower, and more beads of sweat were sliding down her cheeks whilst she shivered.

Her hands kept fisting together and her knuckled going as white as snow.

There wasn't anything that I could do for her, the venom from Liams bite had already made it into her system and it was now impossible to stop, even if she had told me earlier I couldn't have done anything. All I can do now is trying and help her through it.

There was one thing I was really worried about, her being genetically modified I didn't really no how her body would react to the change; she might reject it or completely take it in.

I sat down beside her and grasped my head in my hands.

It was my fault. My fault that she was bitten and had got hurt, that she will become a monster like me, a monster that she will hate more than anything.

All because she was protecting me instead of herself.

I grasped my head tighter and tried to control my emotions.

I blocked out all of the noises around me and just concentrated on Chloe's breathing, on her heart beat as it seemed to sooth me more that any reassurance could.

I whispered words of reassurance and comfort as I sat a little away from her, closing myself off.

My head was spinning as I thought of all of the ways that I could have changed what happened, how I could have stopped it.

Half way through my mental battle, everything went completely silent.

No animals made noise, no cars passed by. But the one that brought me out of my shell and back to the real world was the sound on no whimpering of pain, no movement from next to me and no breathing.

I quickly looked next to me towards Chloe and saw her just lying there, frozen and unmoving.

I don't remember moving as fats in my life as I did then, as I slid over to her side and pulling her up in to my lap, grasping hold of her face.

She had stopped breathing all together and her heart was slowly steadying to a dangerous pace. I tried opening her eyes to get her to wake up and breath.

"Come on, breath" her eyes opened slightly to show eyes dilated so there was hardly any iris left, this scared me even more.

"Chloe…..please, you need to breath for me, come on…you can't leave me now do you hear me?" I placed her on the ground and started giving her CPR, trying anything at this point to open up her airways as she clearly started to struggle even more.

Her eyes blinked rapidly before locking with mine.

I could see the pain and fear behind them as her eyes grew glassy.

Her heart grew even more silent.

Dum…Dum. Dum…..Dum. Dum…..du.

Her heart stopped.

I froze and just stared at her sweet face as she just lay there, like she was sleeping.

I wish she was just sleeping, but I knew better than to hope.

"Chloe?" my voice sounded broken and distant as my shaking fingers stroked her cheek, trying to feel what little warmth she had left.

As I picked her up, keeping her head supported in my arms and lay her back against my chest as I tried to keep her warm, her hand flopped from her stomach and on to the floor, her glassy eyes still open and seeing nothing.

I felt numb, not wanting to believe what this meant. I didn't want to realise that she was gone, never coming back to us…..to me.

I closed her eyes with my fingertips as something warm and wet fall down my face, my eyes growing itchy.

Her face was so still and so angelic that I couldn't believe that anything could hurt her, that anything would want to hurt her in the first place.

Drops of water landed on her cheeks and her chest.

I drew her closer to me, hugging her close as I rocked us back and forth as a roar of pain passed through my throat, screaming at the ceiling.

Hoping more than anything that she could hear me and wishing that there was even a slight chance of getting her back.

They say that you don't know what you have until you lose it, and until this point I didn't understand how people could be so stupid to not realise it before they did lose it.

But know I understand, and I never got the chance to tell her.

And with that last thought I fell asleep with her still in my arms, not wanting to let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**next chapter.**

**song inspurations for this story:**

**dont deserve you- plumb.**

**if i die young- the band perry.**

**done- the band perry.**

I opened my eyes.

And the first thing that popped in to my head was "why am I on the floor?" as I looked around further I noticed that I wasn't just lying on the floor, but I was also lying on cardboard boxes and bubble wrap that was _on top_ of the floor. But that still didn't answer the question as to why I was on the floor.

Another thing that caught my attention was "were am I?" because from were I was sitting, all I could see was old bricked walls with ivy climbing up them and windows covered in paint, blocking any sunlight that could seep through. Boxes in the surrounding area by me and dust covering every work surface from were I could see.

I couldn't remember anything of last night, or anything that happened after we left the fast food restaurant, everything just seemed like a blur to me.

I tried to sit up from the ground but I was being pushed down by something, something that felt like steel bands wrapped around my torso, keeping my arms pinned to the ground. I tried to turn around but that didn't work either. So here I am, stuck to the ground in an unfamiliar building not even remembering what went on last night.

Derek would be so proud.

….

Wait, Derek?…

….

DEREK.

I turned my head around as much as I could and saw the distinctive black hair and black jumper. Looking down I soon realised that the steel cables that were keeping me trapped where in fact Derek's arms.

Im in Derek's arms.

My cheeks started to redden slightly.

What did we do?

I moved my hand up and grabbed hold of his, gently loosening it just enough to scoot away from him, trying not to disturb him whilst he slept. I sat up and looked over to his face, the strong jaw and straight nose, the shoulder length black hair that made you just want to run your fingers through it.

His green eyes that I could get lost in, and his protectiveness that always sent warmth shooting through my chest.

I lifted up my hand and pushed the hair out of his face before stroking his cheek with the backs of my fingers, not being able to stop myself. I found myself just staring like a creeper as he was in dream land, so I stood up as quietly as I could and started to take a look around the building we was staying in, from what I could see it looked like an old shoe factory or something. And from the smell of it I could tell it had been abandoned for a long time.

I stopped dead in my tracks when that thought process just hit me.

How could I smell everything that was in here, like the dust and the unused leather coming from the boxes and wooden crates, and that there was a dead rat some where near by.

Oh, who am I kidding, the place is probably so old that someone who has a blocked nose could smell this place, let alone me. So I carried on moving around forgetting that fact that the placed reeked like a sewage pipe.

I must have been gone for about five minutes before I herd a noise coming from derek.

No not a noise, a name.

My name.

"Chloe?..." I turned around and headed back to the direction that I had come from, to find that just as I turned around a corner Derek spinning looking frantic as he tried to find something. He climbed on top of a set of crates to search over the tops of boxes, face growing even more pale and shell shocked.

What is he doing?

"No, no, no, no, no, oh god, please no" he grabbed a hold of his hair as he carried on looking round, his eyes glistening.

"Err, Derek?" he completely ignored me.

"Derek, what are you doing?" he still wouldn't look at me, murmuring under his breath "I couldn't have lost her, not now. Oh god, please not now"

I stepped closer to him, this could be due to stress?

I took another step closer, standing few feet behind him now. "Derek, look at me"

Still nothing. So I did what any one else would have done.

I screamed.

"DEREK" I placed my hands on my hips.

He froze in his tracks, not moving or even breathing. Completely frozen from what seemed like shock. After what felt like forever he slowly started to turn himself around in my direction, when his eyes suddenly locked on mine.

He somehow grew even paler then he was before, and his eyes grew wide. Still not moving. He was really starting to scare me now. What exactly did we do last night?

"Derek, are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost" I gave a short laugh "well actually, that's my thing"

He just stared at me, making my laugh slowly die down until my face became a mask of worry.

"Okay you are really starting to scare me now. You're acting like I died or something" and just as I said those last few words I was suddenly pulled in to his arms before I could even take my next breath.

My arms going around his waist as he held on to me tight and pushed his nose in to the side of my neck.

"This is a dream, must be a dream. Not reality, can't be reality…just a really messed up freaking wonderful dream" he inhaled my sent deeply before stepping back a little with me still in his arms and gasping hold of my face. "I guess this is the only chance I will have left with you…..I don't want to waste it. Not again"

I looked up in to his face with confusion. "Derek, what are you-

Before I could say another thing, he leaned down and crashed his lips against mine, completely stopping any train of thought I might have to stop him.

But then again, I still don't think I would have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter**

**Song inspirations:**

** A drop in the ocean- Ron pope.**

**In my veins- Andrew belle.**

**In my arms- plumb.**

Everything became a blur to me.

All I could feel was him; all I could taste was his kiss and feel of him holding me.

My first ever kiss and I knew I wouldn't have it with any one else.

I lifted my hands up from my sides and slid them up his arms, to finally rest behind his neck as his arms tightened around my waist. His fingers drew circles in to my skin were my shirt had risen up and a slip of skin pocked out, circles that sent shivers rushing through my body and a warm feeling spread through my chest. Sparks flew between us making the moment feel right, like we belonged right here, right then. And it was then that I knew that I would never have this type of spark with another, I would never want another like this and didn't want anyone else. Not ever.

He was it for me.

My lips moved in sync with his as we drew closer together, never feeling quite close enough to him.

He stroked his tong against my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly granted.

I would always grant him the promise.

We stood there for what felt like forever before we had to pull back to catch our breath.

"I am so sorry…..Chloe, I-"

I looked in to his beautiful green eyes and raised my eyebrow, still panting out of breath.

His hands were stroking my cheeks, keeping contact with my skin.

"What? What are you sorry for? What do you mean?"

He brushed his lips against mine gently before pulling back to look at my eyes.

"Im sorry you got hurt; That Liam did this to you. It's my fault that he killed you, all my fault" my brows scrunched up in confusion. I lifted my hands and grabbed a hold of his face, making sure he was looking at me.

"Derek…what are you talking about?"

Now he looked confused.

"Why is this happening? You died Chloe…you died in my arms because your body rejected the venom. It was my fault, if I had just told you to run or-"

"Hey, whatever happened it wasn't your fault, okay. Now….what do you mean I died, from what I feel I feel pretty damn alive right now." He backed away from me slowly.

"Derek…..im not dead, whatever you think happened I can't remember. I don't know who Liam is or what you mean by venom and me being hurt, because the last thing I remember is leaving that fast food restaurant and heading towards the park to get to star buck. Whatever happened after that I….I don't know"

By this time he was near the other side of the room looking down, shaking his head gently.

"No…..your dead" his voice broke "you died, right here on this floor in my arms" he looked up at me then with anger in his eyes. He rushed over to me and grabbed hold of my arms, tightly.

He stated to shake me, like he was trying to shake some sense in to me.

"Your heart stopped beating, you stopped breathing and no matter what I did…..you wouldn't come back, you wouldn't come back to me. I couldn't tell you how much of an idiot you was, or how brave. Everything I should have told you before I never had a chance to, I don't have a chance to….because you're gone" dropping his arms to his sides, He stumbled back eyes shining with tears that would never fall.

He was stopping, breaking down, giving up. I needed to break through to him, before he goes crazy.

"Listen to my heart….listen to how it beats, the rhythm of it….the power of it as it pushes the blood through my veins." I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my chest, just over my heart "Now listen to me breathing, as oxygen goes through my lungs and gives me life….now tell me I am not alive. That I am not standing right in front of you" I raised my hand and stroked his face with the backs of my fingers "this. Is. Not. A. Dream. Do you hear me Derek? This right here is not a dream. It is reality; I am really standing here in front of you. Just open you eyes"

He looked up, finally taking me in and everything I just told him, his eyes cleared and widened slightly showing that there might be a slice of hope.

"Chloe?" I nodded my head vigorously, my lips turning up in a slight smile.

"You're alive?" I gave another nod, my smile widening.

But he stepped back again, moving away from me. From my touch.

He sat down on top of a box and looked up to me.

"I…im sorry." I gave a huph. "Derek I don't care about Liam, or whatever happened-

"No, not that. Im sorry about earlier. About the kiss, it was wrong of me and I did it out of the heat of the moment. Im sorry"

I froze.

"You're sorry about the kiss?" I asked slowly, hoping he would explain to show that I had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Hoping that I had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Yeah…I was just happy that I had seen you, I didn't want to waste the moment but I guess I took it a little far. It was just a mistake"

I heard a cracking noise fill the room.

"A mistake" I whispered as my chest tightened. He nodded his head but wouldn't even look at me, wouldn't look me in the eye as his words tore out my heart.

The sound grew louder and louder as each word passed his lips.

"But don't worry, we can jus forget that it happened, that would make it easier on both of us"

The sound of my heart shattering. I stumbled back slightly as I fisted my hands.

He stood up and turned away from me. "Do you want to talk? We can try to sort this out, find out what happened" his voice showed no emotion, no sign that deep inside he felt what I felt in that kiss. No spark.

"So that is it? You're just forgetting this ever happened, that you felt nothing?"

His back squared and stiffened. "I didn't feel anything, Chloe. Don't mistaken a petty motion for something it wasn't. I felt nothing, it was nothing" his voice was still flat, not giving anything away. That was what killed me the most.

My chest grew tighter and pain filled as I tried to calm down my breathing.

It was just a mistake to him. One that he would always regret.

"Your right….it was nothing" his hands fisted slightly by his side "it was a mistake, just like you said. One…..that wont be repeated" my voice was flat, void of anything to stop myself from showing him what I really felt.

Before he could say anything else I turned my back to him and left the room, walking back the way I had gone to when I was exploring. Wishing I could go back to that moment when I was naively oblivious to my feelings. To what my heart was always telling me.

I herd Derek shout my name in the background but I was completely numb to it, and I knew that I needed to leave the room and grab some fresh air before I did something stupid, something that I would regret later on.

Just like how he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter.**

Me and Derek sat at the back of the bus, away from preying eyes and away from humanity.

He sat next to the window at the very back, looking out in to darkness that was the city. I was sitting on the other side of the bus on the same row, so I was as far away as I was allowed to be.

We hadn't spoken a word to each other since he came after me outside of the abandoned building and gave me a lecture about walking off in the middle of nowhere, so instead of talking back I quietly complied, grabbed all of our stuff and made a start towards the bus stop so we could finally make our way towards Andrews like we were supposed to.

And he hasn't said a word since then.

I looked over to him to see that he was in the same position that he was in before, unmoving as his eyes took notice of the world around him.

Everything but me.

At that thought I quickly turned my head back around and gritted my teeth in discussed, I was acting like a silly child who couldn't get their way. I mean why would he even think of me in the first place other that for pity, he made his feelings for me perfectly clear already so why am I acting like a wounded puppy.

I release my teeth from their death grip and dropped my head down, my hair creating a barrier between me and everyone else.

I pulled both of my sleeves over my hands to keep them warm while I tried to become as invisible as possible.

Stupid hot werewolf boys.

The rumble of the bus reverberated through the floor and chairs till it reached me, making me move with the beat of the bus, the gentle rhythm making my eyes droop more.

After what felt like hours the bus slowed down to a complete stop as the doors widened to allow people to leave the bus with a mumble of thank you.

As the doors started to slowly close again some one, a hooded male quickly squeezed through the doors and flashed the bus driver something from his pocket before making his way down the isle.

The annoyed grumble of the bus driver was forgotten as a shiver of warning rolled down my spine and seeped into my bones.

The stranger slowed his steps as he came closer to both us and Derek before completely stopping in his tracks.

I forced my stair away from the new addition of the bus and back out towards the window were I could see buildings that had already closed for the evening and people had gone home.

How late was it?

Due to my lack of watch I couldn't tell the time but I could tell it was already well in to the afternoon.

My feeling of uneasiness grew even more as the buss continued its journey into the night.

I shot my eyes towards Derek seeing him doing the same thing to me before shifting his eyes back to the stranger.

I guess I wasn't the only one noticing the danger.

Time slowed down as I noticed the body language of the stranger change, like he had just made a monumental decision and was sticking with it.

That wasn't a good thing.

I felt him shift in my direction and before I could do anything, he was sitting down right next to me.

I tensed up and scooted as far away from him as possible without it looking too obvious.

The next thing I know, he has his hand raised towards me in a type of friendly gesture.

"Hi, im mason" I looked up at his face and my eyes immediately locked onto his eyes, the most piercing blue I had ever seen.

Eyes I knew that if used correctly could make any girls panties drop.

I raised my eyebrow at him before gently grasping his hand and replying "Chloe"

As soon as our hands touched the hairs on my arms stood on end but the warmth spreading through me let me know that he wasn't an immediate threat, so I let it go.

As I turned back around to face the front of the bus I caught Derek in the corner of my eye.

His face was like thunder as he stared us both down and I swear if looks could kill.

So before he could affect me I quickly turned my eyes away and looked forward, not looking forward to the lecture that was sure to come.

**page break**

A few hours later I was looking out of the window with mason still sitting next to me, both a whiteness to the sun the was just peaking over the tops of the trees surrounding us.

Derek had fallen as sleep sometime ago, his soft snores filling the air of the bus as we kept on moving.

A pain started out behind my eyes at full force, making me groan slightly as I closed my eyes and clutched my head in my arms.

Even without a light in my eyes the pain still grew, like I having a severe hangover without all of the fun and alcohol, only experiencing the morning after.

Sweat broke out across my forehead and my arms stated to shake as my muscles twitched under my skin, my stomach started to knot and clench, making me feel queasy.

With my left hand still clutching my head I dropped my right hand down to wrap around my stomach, as if that would dull it down any.

I couldn't understand what was wrong now; I mean it couldn't be anything food related because I haven't eaten anything since we escaped from the factory that the Edison group was patrolling.

A hand landed on to my shoulder making me jump slightly, until I realised it was mason "are you okay, Chloe? You don't look so good" I nodded my head, soon realising how much of a bad idea that was as the action made the room spin around me.

My teeth were clenched together and arms locked around my body, hoping that this would end soon.

Something like a snap rocketed through the bus as a very sharp pain ran through my arm, making me whimper in pain and clutch my arm to me.

My bone just snapped.

A shadow loomed above me and as soon as I turned my eyes locked with Derek. Seeing only worry in his eyes, along with something else that o couldn't decipher.

"Derek" my voice came out rough and gruttle, like my vocals were being rearranged and put back into place over and over again.

I saw his eyes widen slightly.

And then suddenly something snapped again, but this time it was in my chest, making me double over in pain as I tried to hold in my scream as much as I could.

And that was then that I realised.

With the scared and worried looks that I was receiving from both Derek and mason I came to a frightening and scary conclusion.

One that I thought I would never have to go through.

Me. Chloe Saunders. Was having her first change.


End file.
